Battle of Princeton
The Battle of Princeton was and armed conflict that took place in the city of Princeton. It lasted around 2 months and was fought between three main groups: The conflict started to slow down when James Wise (a.k.a Quantum) signed the Superhuman Rights Treaty with the president of the U.S. Jemma Reynolds, but it wasn´t about a month later the Superhuman Supremacists were defeated by the alliance between the Pro-Superhuman groups with the U.S. Government (wich had an Anti-Superhuman position at the start of the event). Before the Conflict The Battle of Princeton was highly anticipated, specially by The Guardians (with a Pro-Superhuman position) and by the U.S. Army General Matthew Reynolds (brother of president of the U.S. Jemma Reynolds) who had an Anti-Superhuman position. Main Causes It is considered that the Battle of Princeton started thanks a failed attempt on the life of president Reynolds (perpetrated by a unknown superhuman member of the Wyvern Legion). After the attack, General Matthew Reynolds (with permission of the president) ordered the dismantling of supehuman organizations (no matter their intentions) such as The Guardians, The Defenders, Order of the Mace, and the remaining members of the Wyvern Legion. The Army decided that the first group that was going to be dismantled were The Guardians, and General Reynold ordered to plan an operation to take over the base of operations of The Guardians known as The Gate, located in the northeast surroundings of Princeton, New Jersey. Another cause was the determination of The Guardians, specially from James Wise, Emma Ridder, Daniel Bauer, and Laurel Wise, to protect Superhuman Rights at all costs. The last important cause was the attack on Al-Qusha (perpetrated by the U.S. Army), the base of operations of the Order of the Mace in Saudi Arabia. The Order of the Mace immediately stated that the group believed superhumans should rule over humans, becoming the first superhuman organization to show and accept its desires of superhuman supremacy. In response to these statement, James Wise released a video to the public, revealing that he was the superhuman vigilante known as "Quantum" and stating that The Guardians were looking for superhumans to co-exist peacefully with humans. This caused the Order of the Mace to decide to attack The Gate (as already stated, The Guardians base of operations). Preventing the Conflict After James and the rest of The Guardians analyzed the situation, they decided to evacuate Princeton (weeks before the conflict started), in order to prevent any kind of civil fatalities, although, some citizens decided to stay and fight alongside The Guardians. The citizens that stayed were moved to the Princeton Police Department (that even though it was a government organization, it decided to maintain a pro-superhuman position, thanks to Emma Ridder), to Princeton University, and to The Gate. Support from nations or organizations All of the groups involved started to get support from different nations and organizations around the world: The Pro-Superhuman Alliance got support from like Russia, Spain, Germany, France (the fact that France decided not to support the US in this conflict took everyone by surprise), Switzerland, Sweden, and Norway. Also, it got support from WiseTech and the Princeton University. The Anti-Superhuman Alliance (that was built mainly by the US) got support from Japan, México, Canada, United Kingdom, Brazil, Israel, and South Korea. Also, it got support from nearly every big organization around the US. The Superhuman Supremacy Alliance did not got support from any nations around the globe. The Conflict Storming of The Gate The first fight of this conflict was the attack on The Guardians base of operations, The Gate, perpetrated by the Order of the Mace (with the remaining Wyvern Legion and VanderCorp members), and the FBI Superhuman Task Force Consequences After the Battle of Princeton ended nearly two months after it started it had caused around 5,000 deaths and around 11,500 people got injured. One of the most important consequences was the separation of Princeton from the US, to became what is known as the Protectorate of Princeton, the first nation with a Pro-Superhuman collaboration point of view. The conflict brought the death to The Defenders and The Guardians, by taking the lives of Leonard Provan and Jay Pearce.